


Snowstorm

by BlueNerdBird



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Curse of Strahd, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mild Smut, Snowed In, Teasing, post curse of strahd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNerdBird/pseuds/BlueNerdBird
Summary: Kiala keeps her wife warm during a snowstorm





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh yeah this is exactly what it sounds like. It's shameless, and @God I'm sorry my man

Biting, frigid winds surrounded the tent, battering the leather flaps as it settled into Kiala’s bones. A far cry from the cold of Barovia, unyielding and tinted with foreboding, the winter winds of her home were filled with the songs of her people, of a people forged in the cold and born to survive. Kiala knew the cold like she knew her own people, like she knew how to interpret the will of her ancestors. It was her duty as Shaman, and she embraced the cold seeping through her tent with open arms.

“Kiala, I’ve lost feeling in my hands,” came a disgruntled voice from underneath four blankets. The decorated shaman let out a small giggle at her grumpy wife and walked over to her. Knowing the area, Kiala should have warned the others to hunker down for a strong blizzard to come through, but her tribe was prepared. They had large tents ready to go, and enough dried rations to last days.

“You have four blankets my love.” Kiala said, but all she saw was her wife’s chapped lips in a pout, her head the only thing peeking out of the thick fur blankets.

“And I can’t feel my hands. How do you walk around like that,” a hand snuck out of the blanket and poked her bicep, “and feel like you’re burning?”

Giving her wife a wolfish grin, Kiala moved in close.

“Are you saying you want me to warm you up?” Kiala asked, brushing her hand along Ireena’s cheek. She could tell Ireena was affected by her question as red tinted her dark complexion.

“And what did you have in mind?”

Kiala answered with a kiss. She wordlessly moved in, sneaking a hand underneath the blankets as her other hand tangled in Ireena’s long dark hair. Hand moving through the blankets, Kiala laughed softly as she tried to find where the blankets ended and where her wife began.

Fumbling with so many caused Kiala to lose her balance, sending them both to the cold ground, but didn’t break their embrace. Moving a hand back into the blankets, Kiala continued to kiss her wife thoroughly.

After another moment of fumbling with the furs, Kiala was at wits end.

“Блядь, these fucking furs need to go.” This time, Ireena was the one to give her a laugh before taking a moment to shed the furs.

“Oh fuck that’s cold!” she said as soon as she was out, but Kiala barely gave her time to speak before rolling on top of her, pulling the furs over them both. Finally granted the access she wanted, Kiala let her hands roam over her wife, teasing at the edge of her clothes, as she deepened her kisses.

Fire coursed through her as Ireena let her own hands wander, tracing over the tattoos she had memorized, her touch feather light as she heard her wife growl above her. In response to the teasing, Kiala felt her tail swish back and forth angrily as her kisses became more insistent, her hands working their way underneath Ireena’s shirt.

“Warm yet?” It didn’t come out as husky as Kiala intended, her accent getting thicker as her wife continued to tease.

“Mmmm… I’m not sure, maybe I can go start a fire...” Ireena said, knowing that she was hitting every single one of her wife’s buttons. Kiala did not like her answer, and instead took both her wrists in one hand and pinned her arms above her head as she began kissing along Ireena’s neck. She removed her hand from Ireena’s shirt, conjuring a small flame in her hand.

With a snap of her fingers, the small flame lit a fire pit just beyond the couple, firelight dancing across each other’s skin as Ireena squirmed under her wife’s iron grip. With the fire lit, Kiala moved her hand back to her wife, trailing along her waistline as she bit a mark on her collarbone.

"Warm enough yet?” Kiala teased, relishing in the little noises Ireena had started to make.

Locking eyes with her, Ireena radiated a playful defiance as she responded, “Not yet.”

Accepting the challenge, Kiala moved her hand back up Ireena’s shirt, feeling her shiver under her warm touch. Kiala could feel that her wife’s skin was a bit chillier than usual, and she alternated between light touches with teasing kisses, and a rough hand pressing against chilled skin with kisses that left both women breathless.

Moving things along, Kiala brought her leg up between Ireena’s as the woman in question twisted in her grasp, aching for more contact. Once it was given, Kiala could hear the sigh of relief and pleasure as she moved under her grasp, grinding against Kiala’s leg as she pressed it into her.

“Kiala please,” Ireena pleaded, trying to find what friction she could find.

“Say that again,” Kiala said, moving her hand lower.

“Please Kiala,” she repeated, her breath shortening as Kiala’s hand continued to trail down.

“What do you want?” Kiala asked, her hand hovering, not giving her the contact she needed.

“Fuck me,” she pleaded, and gasped as Kiala gave her exactly what she asked for.

 

\----

 

Satisfied and content, the two women held each other underneath several thick furs, the tension between them released. The fire had burned out, leaving warm embers beneath the fire, providing some warmth still, but neither woman took notice.

Placing a soft kiss to her cheek, Ireena combed her hand through Kiala’s coarse white hair. Kiala, in turn, had rested her arm around Ireena and was rubbing small circles on her back, humming contentedly.

“I’m not cold anymore,” Ireena said quietly, moving her head to face her, she gave Kiala a soft kiss, one with a heat different than the ones earlier.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Kiala said, a warm smile on her face as she returned the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @ nerdiestdanibrib


End file.
